


Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Hurt Feelings, Bets, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Being Idiots, Competition, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance is competitive, M/M, The Pocky Game, but not really, idk - Freeform, inspired by a youtube series, kinda cracky?, sexuality questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Lance suggests a game to settle their rivalry and it goes about as well as everyone expects it to.





	Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Cosplay] Lance vs Keith; Pocky Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377157) by Minika. 



> this is the other video that inspired this, the stuff used is at the end: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7Rsh3_GrCA  
> Honestly, I'm using inspired very loosely.... This very closely follows these two videos. I give them full credit honestly. Very cute series, highly recommend. Honestly, just go watch that and skip reading this. :)
> 
> For those of you still here, hope you enjoy!

This was probably the worst idea he had ever had. Keith wasn’t sure what Lance was thinking, or what he himself was thinking for allowing it. Maybe that was the problem. He wasn’t thinking. He just saw an opportunity and rushed into it. And now everything was basically ruined forever.

“Keith, I have the best idea. Probably ever.” Lance said, barging into his room without knocking in his excitement. Keith was just very grateful he was just reading and not naked or something. The door slid closed behind the Cuban boy with a soft whoosh of air and a quiet click. Lance was bouncing on his heels, a colorful box in his hands. “You know how we have this rivalry?”

Keith had to bite his tongue quite hard to keep from rolling his eyes. This again. He wasn’t even sure how he got swept up into it. He wasn’t that competitive of a person. Lance just really pushed his buttons. 

“So, I’ve decided we have a competition to decide who is better, once and for all.” Lance continued eagerly, flopping onto the floor next to Keith’s bed. 

Keith climbed down to join him, taking the box out of his hand. “And… Pocky is the way to solve this?”

His heart was stammering in his chest like a blushing schoolboy trying to talk to a cute girl. Was Lance trying to tell him something?

“Exactly! Because we both hate each other so it will really push us! And, the others would probably approve because it brings us closer together or something. Think of it as bonding.” Lance explained, taking the small box back and working on peeling the top off.

What the actual hell. Did Lance not understand how Pocky games worked at all? Surely even Lance wasn’t that stupid. So… maybe Lance was just trying to cover up what he really wanted with some super obvious game? Keith stared at the eager boy for a moment. No way. Lance was really just that stupid. And Keith was desperate enough to agree. Fuck it.

“Okay.” 

“Great! So we can play eleven rounds so we can’t tie and whoever stays put the longest gets the point.” 

Keith sighed, giving in to the idiocy of this whole thing. “Right.”

Lance pulled a cookie out of the plastic and stared at it for a moment as if he was contemplating exactly the moronic-ness of what he had proposed and was about to flee. Keith took the stick from his hand and placed it between his teeth hoping he didn’t look as ridiculous as he felt. Lance blinked at him, drawing closer, and mumbled something to himself before latching on. Keith’s eyes were on Lance and Lance was watching the cookie and Keith couldn’t breath, just mimicking the small bite that Lance took, hoping the other couldn’t hear his heart throwing a rave in his chest- Lance met his eyes and jerked away with a hard shudder. 

Keith drew in a breath of one half disappointment and another half relief, pulling the cookie from his mouth and setting it aside. He raised an eyebrow at Lance who was still cringing. “What?”

“Nothing your face… just threw me off.” Lance shrugged, pulling a second cookie out.

Of course. Whatever. 

Lance took control this time around, and mocked Keith with it, turning his head slightly whenever Keith got close. “You’re eager.” he mumbled around the food in his mouth with a smirk when Keith finally caught it in his teeth.

“No, you’re an ass.” Keith retorted, biting down and drawing forward. Lance turned his eyes away like it would help him win. They were halfway through the cookie when Lance pulled back. 

“Two points for me.” Keith smiled like he was happy about winning, setting the cookie next to the other one. There was significant difference in the size and it made his stomach churn at the thought. Probably just the strawberry icing messing with him. He never liked strawberry. Vanilla had always been his favorite. 

However, smelling the strawberry breath from Lance fanning across his face made him change his mind for good. Strawberry was probably the best thing to ever exist. He was dizzy and Lance’s nose was  _ just  _ ghosting across his own and he pulled away without thinking, leaving Lance blinking at him in slight confusion before pride broke across his face in a bright smile and it was almost worth it. Lance didn’t save this cookie the way Keith did (though he wasn’t sure why he  _ was  _ he just wasn’t huge on eating junk food, honestly.), opting to eat it quickly while getting the next one. “Point for Lancey Lance!” 

The boy was actually dancing a little in his spot as he handed the Pocky stick to Keith and it was doing funny things to Keith’s pulse and the way all the blood was trying to make a break for his face. This was so bad. 

They made there way through two more sticks, Lance pulling away both times with a shudder. The second time he pulled away faster than he had the very first time, his face pink and embarrassed. “I’m not going to lose, Kogane.” 

Keith sighed, and the next three times he was the one to pull away because Lance just kept getting closer and he was so scared and Lance wanted him to pull away, Lance didn’t want what Keith did and it wasn’t fair to Lance. Even if it was Lance’s stupid idea.

Lance was all smug and victorious, if a bit confused. “Why do you keep pulling away? Are you even trying?”

“You’re one to talk,” Keith snipped back, a bit red in the face, keeping his eyes fixed on the carpeted floor. “You want to win right? Don’t you want me to stop?”

“Do you  _ want  _ to lose? ‘Cuz this isn’t fun if you don’t try!” Lance protested, snapping the Pocky stick in his hand by accident.

Keith frowned. He didn’t understand Lance at all. He was pretty sure this was just a stupid competition to Lance but Lance was  _ sounding  _ like he wanted Keith to kiss him. Which was just… out of the realm of possibility. Right? Right. 

Fine. If Lance wanted him to try, then he would. 

Lance’s breath was on his face again and Keith was trying so hard to to not let his eyes drift close in expectation for a kiss. There would be no kissing. This was just a game- and Lance was gone. Again. Figures.

“That’s more like it.” Lance grinned at him, like he hadn’t even realized Keith had the point now and Lance was losing. Lance McClain made absolutely no sense. As Lance was getting the second to last cookie ready, he kept talking, “Besides, it’s not like we have to kiss or whatever. We can just… you know, sit there until someone pulls away. Obviously.”

Right. No kissing. Of course. 

Guilt was eating Ketih up the closer they got on this one, thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss this idiot and how Lance didn’t know that, didn’t  _ want that _ and he was totally taking advantage. He jolted back just as Lance was almost pressed against his mouth staring wide-eyed at him.

“Point for Lance.” Lance breathed, pulling the tiny remainder of the cookie from his mouth. “We’re tied. Why are you staring?”

Keith shook his head hard, looking at the last Pocky stick in Lance’s hand. “Your face weirds me out.”

Lance snorted. “Final time, McMullet. You gonna lose?” 

Keith placed the cookie between his teeth in response, watching Lance grab the other end. It felt like time came to an almost stop and sped up too fast all at once and Lance’s mouth was on his and he wasn’t sure who had the final bit of the cookie because there was nothing between them and they weren’t pressing or moving they were just there and Keith was going to faint, eyes wide in total shock at Lance whose eyes were screwed shut like he was trying to picture Allura or something. Both of them pulled back at the same time and Lance was standing, already heading towards the door. 

“So that was a tie. I’ve got... to… uh- you know, help Hunk and stuff, I’ll see you later.”

“Right.” Keith said a little too loud or quiet he wasn’t sure and it didn’t matter because the doors were already closed and Lance couldn’t even hear him. He could feel the sweet strawberry flavor on his tongue and the warmth of Lance’s mouth on his own so vividly it actually hurt a little and he just wanted to scream. He climbed robotically back into bed and pressed his face to his pillow with a strangled screech. 

That went about as horribly as he should have expected.

 

“It was just a game. You were just trying to win and you didn't like it. At all. Because you’re str-straight. You’re straight, you’re straight, you’re straight.” Lance said the final word with a determined, firm nod of his head and shook himself out before heading down the hall. 

Pidge squinted at him from her perch on the counter when he came into the kitchen and sank into the closest chair. “Your face is all flushed.” 

He just groaned and buried his face in his hands. Hunk looked up from his food-making, whatever it was he was mixing, and stared along with Pidge. “Were you training or something?”

“Why do you sound like that would be so surprising?” Lance demanded in offense, straightening up to glare at the pair.

“Because you, like, exclusively play video games in your room.” Pidge snorted.

“Oh, look in a mirror.” Lance huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Why are you being so defensive?” Hunk asked, wiping his hands off on a towel and walking to sit next to Lance. 

“Yeah, what were you doing?” Pidge slid off the counter to join them at Lance’s table. 

“Probably hitting on the Princess again,” Hunk grinned.

That’s what he  _ should  _ have been doing. But he was too busy being an idiot.

“No.” Lance shook his head, not sure why he wasn’t lying. Lying would be way easier than the truth. “I was… fighting with Keith.”

“ _ Again,  _ Lance?” Hunk sighed in disappointment, shaking his head at him. Pidge wasn’t buying it though, he could see it in her face. 

“In… what way were you fighting?” Pidge asked slowly. 

“Well… it was more of a competition than a fight.” Lance elaborated, trying to stay as vague as humanly possible.

“Lance, come on. You’re better than this.” Hunk reminded him, sounding very much like a parent that has to keep telling their child the same thing repeatedly.

“What exactly were you competing… with?” Pidge was squinted, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

“Pocky.” Lance muttered into his hands and hoping they wouldn’t be able to understand him.

Both of them gawked at him. “Why in the everloving hell would you play Pocky with Keith Kogane?” Pidge demanded, hands on her hips. 

“It made sense at the time!” Lance said defensively. “We hate each other  _ and  _ it’s like… bonding or whatever and somebody still wins.”

“Do you even understand the  _ purpose  _ of the Pocky game?” Pidge chortled. “There isn’t any  _ winning.  _ There’s just kissing. Even  _ I  _ know that.”

“But-” Lance protested. 

“Lance. Are you-” Hunk started, eyebrows scrunched together.

“I’M NOT GAY!” Lance cried out, standing up in a rush. 

“Woah. Dude, ‘methinks the Lance doth protesteth too much.’” Pidge’s eyebrows were raised and hands held up in front of her, like she was backing down.

“Guys. Come on. You know I like girls. I really like girls. There’s no way I’m gay. I’m not gay.” Lance insisted, knowing he was rambling but he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Lance, you know there are other se-” Pidge started slowly, like she was trying to approach a frightened animal.

“No, you know what we should actually be questioning right now? Keith. Because Keith agreed to this game so maybe  _ he’s  _ the one who is gay.” Lance turned it around so fast, he was actually a little proud of himself. That self-satisfaction faded, though, when he saw the look Hunk and Pidge were exchanging. It was that classic ‘Lance-is-being-a-monumental-idiot-who-wants-to-tell-him’ look that Lance was way too familiar with.  _ “What,”  _ he demanded, wishing his voice didn’t sound as whiny as he knew it did. 

“Maybe you should go talk to Keith,” Hunk suggested quietly, not meeting Lance’s gaze.

Lance huffed, annoyed with the whole conversation and stormed out of the kitchen. He burst into Keith’s room for the second time that day to see the boy cleaning up the mess their game had left. He stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment before coming in. 

“Hey, Keith. I realized… I… uh, left this mess for you and figured I should probably come help.” Lance told him lamely, bending over to pick up some of the cookies on the floor. 

Keith stared at him for a beat before turning around to grab at the box, “Thanks.”

Lance nodded. He poured the crumbs into the torn plastic bag and found himself blurting out what was in his head before he could stop himself. “I’m not gay, you know.”

Keith stiffened, the beginnings of a glare messing with his features. Lance hadn’t noticed before, but Keith had a nice face. Pretty violet eyes, black bangs that always settled perfectly between them on the bridge of his nose... And that thought process was totally not helping his case, damn.

“Oh my God.” Keith whispered, searching Lance’s eyes. 

“Wha-” Lance started, but Keith wasn’t done.

“I’m an idiot. Here I thought this whole time… this rivalry has nothing to do with me being better than you… or even being Galra. You are just uncomfortable with me being gay, aren’t you?” Keith spat, voice soft but words full of venom and another emotion Lance couldn’t place.

He flinched and he hated himself for it. He wanted to defend himself, explain, but he couldn’t even remember how to use the languages stored in his head. He ended up just opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“There. It’s out. Right there in the open, Lance. I’m  _ gay.  _ That’s why you don’t like me.” Hurt. It was hurt. 

“No!” There. English. Thank God. “I… I don’t care that you’re gay. I’m just… I’m confused.” Lance furrowed his brows, searching Keith’s face like it would give him all the answers.

“What confuses you, Lance?” Keith huffed, pushing past the boy to throw the trash away and whirling back around on him. “It’s not that hard. I’m gay. It’s really quite simple. I like boys and I don’t care if it bothers you. It has nothing to do with you, and you’re just being homoph-”

“ _ I am not.  _ I think…” Lance rubbed his eyes in frustration trying to express the thoughts that had been bothering him for a long time, “I think that… I like you. Like… I don’t even know. And it’s really confusing because I’m not gay and I’ve never liked a boy this much before. Because, I’ve had crushes before but, I guess I just always ignored them and it’s just hard because we’re in  _ space  _ and we’re always fighting the Galra and we could die any day and everything is really scary.”

Keith shook his head like he hadn’t even heard a word Lance had said and wouldn’t have believed him even if he had. “ _ Whatever _ , Lance. I get it. Just leave me alone.”

“You’re not listening.” Lance cried, walking closer to force Keith to pay attention. “I’m trying to tell you something! Do you just not like me?”

Keith’s jaw dropped. “You’re so stupid! Of fucking course I like you. I just knew you didn’t feel the same and there was never going to be anything so ju-”

Lance wrapped one hand in the front of Keith’s black tank top, pulling him forward and placing his other hand on the back of Keith’s neck as their mouths collided. It almost hurt, but Keith was softening into it, melting against Lance’s chest, hands hesitantly settling on Lance’s shoulders, ghosting like he wanted to be holding Lance’s face but couldn’t think long enough to decide if it was a good idea. And Lance was smiling so hard he had to pull away. 

“Just shut up for two seconds.” Lance whispered, opening his eyes to meet Keith’s.

Keith’s face was turning an impressive shade crimson that put his lion to shame, gasping for breath. “I-you-mmph-”

Lance pulled Keith back up into the kiss, hands moving to wrap around the boy’s slim waist to support him. 

“Okay,” Keith breathed against his mouth, still smelling like strawberries that intoxicated Lance to no end. He shivered against him.

They stood like that for a little while, just figuring out their mouths and exploring. Keith slowly cupped his hands around Lance’s jaw and Lance could hardly stay standing with how weak that made his knees. 

He wasn’t sure which of them pulled away first, but Keith was staring determinedly at the ground and Lance was fixated on the boy’s eyes. 

“So… if you aren’t gay, what was that?” Keith whispered, looking up at him through his lashes.

Lance shrugged. “I’m… still figuring that out. I just know I like you. If that’s okay?”

Keith nodded hurriedly. “More than. It’s… It’s fine.”

Lance grinned. “I have to warn you, Pidge and Hunk are probably going to be asking questions.”

Keith looked guilty all of a sudden. “Yeah, uh. Maybe for you they will. Everyone else sort of… already knew.”

“ _ What?” _

“They just kind of… figured it out, I guess? I think Pidge and Allura have a bet going of whether you’d come out as bi.” Keith admitted, pulling away in expectation of Lance to blow up.

_ “WHAT?  _ How’d everyone know about you being gay but me? And they have no  _ right-” _

Keith smiled softly and moved forward again, pulling Lance down for another kiss. “Kiss me now, yell at them later?”

“Deal.” Lance nodded dipping to press his mouth to Keith’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was only three pages. It's actually five. Oops. Sorry not sorry. Thanks for reading!!  
> (PSA: THOSE THAT ARE BI ARE NOT CONFUSED! Lance's confusion does not replicate his sexuality, it is a factor of his questioning his sexuality. Thank you. That's all.)  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
